


Let's Bedazzle Everything

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien "lets bedazzle everything" Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Glitter, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt.





	Let's Bedazzle Everything

"I've decided to enter my rebellious phase." Said Chat Noir seriously.

Ladybug squinted. "Uh... ok, uh huh." As far as she knows, usually rebellious phases don't include declaring your intent to rebel to a superhero, but whatever. It's kinda cute. In a platonic way. "And what are you going to do in your rebellious phase?" 

"I want to bedazzle my cape." Chat's face lit up.

Ladybug coughed. "What?"

"I've never been sparkly. I want to sparkle."

"That would be so.."

"-Shiny." He sighed. "The Akuma will be so distracted by my beauty that they won't right us."

"I was going to say it would be so incredibly tacky."

"I'd be fabulous."

"If you say so," she chuckled, before pausing. "There's just one problem."

"What?"

"We don't have capes?"

"Oh, really?" Chat spun around, showing her his back.

"Is.Is that a blanket?"

"No?" He frowned. "It's a cape. I tied it myself."

"That's going to get stuck on something. It's impractical and-"

"I need a cape."

"But-"

"No arguments. This is my cape, and I will bedazzle it."

"Ugh," she scoffed. "I'd rather make us matching capes than let you run around with that blanket."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, you're my friend.. consider it a birthday present."

"But my birthdays not until march third."

"I have a friend with that birthday. He kinda looks like you."

"Funny."

"Adrien-"

"Yeah?"

"-Agreste. Adrien Agreste 's the friend who has the same birthday as you."

Chat froze. "Haha what a coincidence."

"Yeah. Unless..." she brushed through Chat's hair with her fingers, calming it down, "..Adrien?"

"Surprise?" He shrugged.

"A cape?" She rolled her eyes.

"What about it?"

"You wanted to rebel against Paris' fashion king and your best idea was a cape?" 

"Like you could do better." He smirked, challenging her.

"Why bother with a cape when you could just wear crocs."

He gasped. "That's perfect. You sure know a lot about fashion."

"Heh I guess maybe I-"

"Marinette!?" Chat frowned.

"What did I-"

"I'm such a horrible person."

"No, you're literally a super hero,why would you think that?"

"I am. I stole a pencil from Marinette and never gave it back." A tear formed in his eye. 

She gave him a hug. "First of all, you borrowed it. Second, she didn't expect it back."

"Thanks. Bug."

"And finally, if you really want to make your dad cringe, you should just bedazzle your crocs."

"Marinette! I mean Ladybug, Youre a genius!" He smiled, tilting his head. "And you're Marinette!"

 

"Bedazzle everything."

"Perfect."

...

Gabriel Agreste was rather disappointed in his son. Adrien was generally a sensible young man, but he was currently covered in glitter. And wearing crocs.

He was an abomination. A horrible stain on the Agreste name.

But Gabriel couldn't remember ever seeing his son so happy, especially with the baker girl. 

He let the glitter thing slide, once.

Because he knew Adrien would learn from his mistakes. That was no way to get a girlfriend, except apparently, ms. Dupain-Cheng, and glitter was impossible to get out of hair. 

Gabriel Agreste tried to ignore the sparkly disgrace that was his son.

But oddly enough, the next Akuma stole all the glitter from all around Paris. 

And Ladybug didn't think it was necessary to return it to its proper owners. 

Somehow, it all ended up in Adrien 's closet.

Maybe karma was a bitch.

 

 


End file.
